The invention relates to a suction holding device for holding an optically readable disc, which device has approximately the same diameter as the disc.
For conventional gramophone records, that is to say such plates in which the data are provided in groove-shaped depressions, which are modulated at their edges, and which are mechanically scanned by means of a needle, playing apparatuses are known, in which the plate is attached by suction on the turntable by means of vacuum. In such playing apparatuses, twisted or warped plates lie in flat position on the turntable by the attachment by suction to the turn-table so that during playing no rumble disturbances and wow and flutter or the like occur.